There are known methods for converting titanium containing ores into titanium dioxide, titanium metal, and related pigment grade products for use in coatings applications. Such known methods have focused on manufacturing using sulfuric acid, chlorine, or aqueous hydrochloric acid as lixiviants to extract titanium from a variety of ores. Various known methods relate to conditions, compositions, processing steps, and mechanisms for ore processing, but have a number of drawbacks including commercial feasibility, efficiency, and environmental issues. Typical conventional methods use batch rather than continuous processes and fail to effectively convert ore components into useful and/or environmentally friendly materials. Limitations in conventional methods often limit process conditions and the ores suitable for processing.
Iron recovery processes can also produce other useful product. Such products include ferric chloride for use as a coagulant in water treatment processes. Presently waste from iron pickling such as cold roll milling provides a common source for such coagulants. However, such sources leave significant cation content and can have residual acidity (excess HCl will degrade water pH) both of which detract from the use of such sources as water treatment coagulant.
Thus, there is a need for new and distinct technologies for advantageously processing titanium containing ores and producing titanium dioxide as well as other products.